The Comforts Given by a Stoic Man
by Aka.Neko13
Summary: After a test run for nuclear fusion technology, Denmark just wanted to rest, but as he reached his house near the Danish-German border, what he gained was more than just to take his fatigue away. SuDen oneshot. pure fluff and Swed'n talk...


Something I came up for a friend of mine who is looking for a SuDen without the violence. I'll be transiting from nation name to human name when one of them uses each other's human name. Enjoy!

* * *

The drive from Max Planck Institute of Plasma Physics in Greifswald was a long one, so long that when Denmark reached the border, and into one of his houses in his place, he was just like a dead person, albeit still has a functioning organs, and was walking directly to the bedroom. He was about to climb up the stairs of his two-storey house that he has near the Danish-German border when he felt a presence. Turning his head slowly, he saw a man in the kitchen. Instead of going to his room, he walked to the person in question. The man in the kitchen's silhouette was familiar to Denmark, he know that dark outline for at least a few centuries, that rebellious but stoic man who took almost everything from him, but that was centuries ago, and all of the past grudges forgotten, the person he once, and always loved, "Hey, Sweden! Didn't know you're gonna be here!"

The man looked up from the newspaper he was reading, for someone who doesn't know him, they may think he's pissed from being his attention diverted, "How's the test r'n?"

"It was a huge success! They've created a hydrogen plasma now! Even though it was sustained fer a few seconds, it was still a success. I tell ya, Sve, in a few years now, the entire world'll be runnin' in nuclear fusion energy," Denmark said excitedly, circling his hand around Sweden and slumping his head on the sitting man's own.

"Humans have the cap'bility ta do tha'. I still b'lieve in 'em," Sweden said as he patted the now limp hair of Denmark. It's not really a usual thing for Sweden to tousle the hair of his 'friend' while it was not gelled to it's usual spiky appearance, but if it's only the two of them, it's almost a natural thing.

The Dane closed his eyes and let the usual feeling of reassurance that head pat always give him fill his entire being, "I know, right? I don't believe tha' crap thing Stephen Hawking said tha' humans'll destroy the Earth in a hundred years or so. I know there's still hope."

"Hm," was the only sound of affirmation that came from the Swede. The two of them stayed in that position until Denmark felt the fatigue making him slump more. He straightened up as Sweden stood up and, unexpectedly, lifted up the Dane and carried him to his room.

Denmark nearly squealed like a girl when Sweden carried him. He was quite irritated when he was carried, but he really appreciates the gesture. He clung to the man's neck as they ascended the stairs, and went directly towards his room. He expected that he would be placed on the bed, but was surprised when Sweden passed it, and continued to the bathroom.

The Swede opened the door, which amazed the Dane, and settled him on the stool that is in the bathroom while he prepared the bath. Denmark was about to stand when the man with him placed a hand on his chest and shook his head. He raised his eyebrow, but just let the man do what he wants. Sweden first took Denmark's shoes, and then proceeds to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. He then eased the shirt from the blonde's body and folded it neatly. Next, he undid the fine leather belt, unfastened the metal button, and pulled the zipper down.

While the Swede was undressing him, Denmark was smirking, even if the man undressing him could not see. When it came to his underwear, Sweden looked up, quietly asking if it's okay. He nodded, and the man slowly pulled the underwear, folded it, and placed it with the others. He then carried the Dane towards the bathtub. He tentatively placed him on the warm water, and Denmark sighed in relief when the warmth seeped to his tired muscles. "Hey Ber, why dontcha join me? The water's nice," Matthias said as he flicked a little bit of water towards Berwald.

"'M gonna make ya s'methin' ta eat." Was the only thing Berwald said before he left the bathroom with a very small smile on his lips.

 _Odd_ , Matthias thought. Seldom have he seen the Swede smile, and he only shows it in situations that could really make even the toughest person alive smile. He didn't put much thought into it before he knows the reason. The Dane was quietly enjoying his soak when Berwald knocked on the door, "Food's ready." He just said, and soft footsteps could be heard exiting the room. The blonde stayed in the bath for a few more minutes before getting out of the tub, and rinsing off the soap from his body. After drying off and wearing his favourite pyjamas, he went down to the kitchen.

The scent of something familiar immediately hits the blonde's nose when he approached the kitchen. On the table is a steaming bowl of Bygvandgrød; leave it to Berwald when it comes to cooking. Matthias sat down on the table, slowly spooned some of the soup, and blew on it before eating. Impressed with the person in front of him, he immediately, but carefully, ate the soup. After finishing, he gave Berwald a 'thumbs up' and a smile. "Never knew you could make some tasty Bygvandgrød, Ber. It was seriously delicious." Berwald just gave a nod and a grunt as his reply. "So, what're we gonna do now?"

"Aren't ya tired?" Berwald asked, his right eyebrow shooting up.

"A bit, yeah. But 'cause of that awesome soup, I feel a bit better."

"How 'bout a movie? Yer choice." Berwald suggested, clearing away the table.

"Hmmm, then I choose Boondocks Saints!" Matthias exclaimed, but then he yawned, and the feeling of fatigue returned. His mind is now just set into going to sleep, "Y'know what, can the movie take a rain check? I'm a bit sleepy."

Berwald just nodded and carried Matthias again, but this time, the Dane was expecting it, and immediately slung both his hands on the Swede's neck, and snuggled on his chest, making a face like a contented cat by a fireplace. The two made it back to the bedroom in comforting silence. Berwald placed Matthias on the bed and tucked him in the blankets before joining in. The moment the Swede was comfortable, Matthias hugged him on the waist, and pressed a soft kiss on the man's cheek, "Why did you have to leave at that time? Did you know how cold the left side of the bed was when you left?"

That question surprised the Swede; it was the first time that the Dane asked something about the past. "'M sorry. I jus' wanna feel how t'be 'nd'pendent," came the deep voice of Berwald in answer.

It took a few moments before Matthias spoke again, "Was I… suffocatin' you… at that time?"

"Hm." Berwald replied.

It was like a stab to the heart for him to know. An awkward silence followed after that. After a moment, Matthias' whisper that broke the silence, "'M sorry… I didn't know…"

"'S okay… 'm not mad anymore…" Berwald reassured the Dane with a pat on the head.

"Really? Cool... Y'know, I really did miss this… cuddling with each other after a fight or a tirin' day… kissing… bein' with each other… makin' love…"

"Hm…" Berwald replied as he rubbed Matthias' back. The two of them were silent for a minute, just enjoying each other's presence. It has been quite a long time since the two of them shared a bed alone, a few years to be exact. Matthias pressed himself close to the Swede's body, enjoying the radiating heat the man gave off, unlike his usual cold exterior.

"Don't you an' Fin do it?" Matthias suddenly asked out of the blue, he was about to take the question back when,

"No." Berwald immediately answered.

The answer surprised Matthias, "What? Why? I thought you love him?"

"Yer the only one tha' I'll make love to…" Berwald answered almost instantaneously.

"But, I thought you love him? You always call him yer wife."

The Swede took a moment before he could answer, "I thought I do… but no… 'M d'nyin' tha' feelin' I had fer ya… But I was wrong… Ter'bly wrong."

Matthias didn't expect that. He quickly sat up and looked at Berwald with a questioning look, but he was not supplied by a verbal answer, instead, the Swede sat up and placed his lips atop the Dane's own. At that moment, Matthias' tired mind suddenly burst into action, trying to process what was happening, and when he did, the kiss ended, and Berwald's piercing blue eyes were staring at him intently. Matthias' heart rate shot up, and the words said by the man in front of him reverberated in his head, even after the two locked their lips again, and were lost to the heat of love and passion,

"Nothin' changed."

 _-End-_

* * *

Bygvandgrød: Danish barley soup.

*The 'test run' mentioned here is the successful test run of the stellarator of the Max Planck Institute last Feb. 3


End file.
